I Do
by twinkle.sprinkle
Summary: Oneshot of Lily and James' wedding! :


I Do

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's genius. Not mine.

A/N: I hope everyone likes my oneshot of Lily and James' wedding!

Lily Evans sat in front of a mirror, in a room she barely recognized. It was a small room. The walls were pure white, which made them look like the room went on for eternity. Lily wore a beautifully sequined white dress with spaghetti straps. It reached all the way to the floor hiding her white high heels. Her makeup was perfect also. To say it plainly, she was beautiful.

'That's not me.' She thought to herself with a frown on her face. "Come on, Lily. Cheer up. It's your wedding day!" Alice chirped from across the room. Lily faked a smile as she got up from the bench she was sitting on. "Fine." She replied. "That's my girl." Alice said.

"Can you believe it?" Lily's other best friend, Arabella, said. "By the end of the night, you will be Mrs. James Potter. I can remember when you hated him." Arabella looked up towards the ceiling while daydreaming about years past. "Can we please not reminisce?" Lily asked sadly. "Why not?" Lily's other best friends, Mary and Marlene asked from across the room. "I just don't feel like it." Lily sighed looking toward the floor.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Marlene walked over and opened it carefully; sticking her head outside to make sure it wasn't James trying to see Lily before the wedding began.

"Ughh, it's you. Fine you can come in." Marlene finally opened the door all the way to reveal a smirking Sirius Black. "Well, thank you darling." He said. "Lilykins!" he said walking over to Lily. "Do you think James would kill me if I said you looked beautiful?" At this, Lily smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sirius." She said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you shouldn't be in here." Alice said annoyed. "I'm just bringing a message." Sirius said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Fine, but make it quick." Alice replied. "Alright." Sirius said as he turned back to Lily.

"James wants to know if you're having second thoughts." Sirius said with a straight face. Lily looked surprised. "Is he?" she asked. "No, he is just really…" Sirius paused, "really really nervous." Lily sighed a sigh of relief. "Tell him that there's no need to be nervous, and if it helps, I'm just as nervous as he is." Lily said smiling. "Will do, sweetheart!" Sirius replied, and faster than you could say quiditch, he was out the door. A few minutes passed. Lily's stomach started getting more and more uneasy. Suddenly, the clock struck 12:00.

Alice got up, bouqet in hand, and walked over to Lily. "It's time." She whispered holding the bouqet toward Lily. Lily stood up silently, a ghostly look upon her face, and took the bouqet from Alice. By this time Mary, Marlene, and Arabella had already exited the room to go get ready to enter the auditorium. Alice was at the door, when she realized that Lily wasn't following. "Lily, are you ok?" Alice asked. Lily kept staring in front of her blankly. "I can't do it, Alice." Lily said shaking her head. "I just can't." "Don't say that Lily. You're the bravest person I know. I know you can go out there and say a few words. I remember back in fifth year when you punched Avery for calling me a blood traitor. Do you remember that?" Alice asked her. "Yes I do, but this isn't like any of those times, Alice. This is James." Lily said staring at the carpet. Alice smiled, "Yes, it's just James." At this Lily looked up. "You're doing this for him. He is the only one out there." Lily nodded. She could do this.

With that Lily followed Alice out of the room and down the hall. Her auburn curls bouncing on her shoulders, and her heels clacking on the marble floor every time she took a step. Before she knew it, she was standing outside the doors of the auditorium waiting for the music to begin.

Suddenly, she didn't feel too well. Nausea filled her being as she heard a soft flute begin to play the 'Wedding March.' Lily held her head up high as smiled as the wooden doors opened to reveal a small isle. There were many people watching, but suddenly Lily didn't care. She had her eyes locked on James.

'You can't turn back now.' Lily thought to herself as she began walking down the isle. 'Breathe in, step, and breathe out step.' She kept thinking. Her hands began to shake while she was holding the bouqet, which made it quite obvious that she was nervous.

As she reached the altar, she handed her bouqet to Alice who was standing behind her. She turned around to look into James' beautiful hazel eyes. He took her shaking hands in his. 'It's alright,' he mouthed to her, 'I love you.' Lily smiled, 'I love you, too.' She mouthed back to him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans in holy matrimony."

• ◘

Minutes passed, but to Lily it seemed like hours. 'Just a few more minutes. You can handle this Lily.' She told herself as she listed to the preacher's last words. "Do you James Potter take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" James smiled brightly. "I do." He said confidently looking into Lily's eyes. "Do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lily sucked in a deep breath and said the words that would change her life. "I do." She said. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. You may kiss the bride." James leaned down and kissed Lily full on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the broke apart, the walked back down the isle together with everyone following behind. Their hands were clasped together in an unbreakable bond. As they reached the door, James stopped and turned to Lily. "I love you, Lily Potter, and I will until the end of time." He said. "I love you too, James." Lily replied.

With that, they walked to the reception, ready to face anything that came their way.

**Sorry for the short service part. I really didn't want to type out the entire service so I did what I could to get by. I should have the first chapter of 'Keep Holding On', my story of Lily's first year, updated by tomorrow evening, maybe around 9:30. I hope you all will like it!**


End file.
